


You Learned From Movies How Love Ought To Be

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Kaito asks Kokichi for a little help in coming out to his grandparents.





	You Learned From Movies How Love Ought To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the oumota week day four prompt fake dating. Follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy to talk oumota! Title is from the song Last Words of a Shooting Star by Mitski.

When Momota had admitted to Kokichi that he needed his help, Kokichi had been too busy reveling in hearing those words from him to properly process his request.

He has no idea how he ended up in this situation.

“So, how long have you two been dating, dear?” Momota’s grandmother continues pouring Kokichi a second cup of tea, even though he has yet to finish the first one.

“Ah, well, how long has it been?” Momota shoots Kokichi a panicked look, and Kokichi can feel him grow tenser from where they’re holding hands.

“Our two month anniversary is coming up, isn’t it, Momota-kun?” Kokichi chimes in. “I hope you haven’t forgotten so easily!”

“Aha, no, of course not! Time just- just seems to fly whenever we’re together, babe.” Kokichi grimaces; Momota sure is a poor liar when he’s actively trying to be one.

Kokichi gives a fake giggle, and darts up to place an obnoxious kiss on his rival’s cheek. Even if Momota hadn’t promised to owe him a favor for doing this, Kokichi would gladly be playing up the act anyway; any situation that ended in the other boy getting flustered was a win in his book.

Momota turns to him, eyes wide and face flushed, before clearing his throat and turning back to his grandparents. “Yup! Two months ago, I asked him out during the school festival, and, well, the rest is history!”

Kokichi hums. The festival was an interesting choice for Momota to pick as a specific date; technically, what had happened on that day was that Kokichi had stolen the other boy’s coat and gotten chased around for an hour, but he supposed that was as close to romantic as they’d ever actually gotten. Not that anything between the two of them could ever be considered romantic, of course. Not that Kokichi has ever thought about Momota and romance in the same context.

“Ah, well, that’s nice,” Momota’s grandfather grumbles. Momota gives a nervous laugh and a nod in response.

“We’re really happy, you know,” he says, “I’m happy. Like this.”

“That’s wonderful, Kaito. I can’t say we ever expected this from you, but it’s good that you’re happy. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.” Momota’s grandmother smiles, though Kokichi can see how strained it is.

“Oh, dear,” she turns to speak to his grandfather, “Do you remember when Kaito would hang out with that girl from down the road when they were little? He was always opening doors for her like a proper gentleman. They were so cute together, what ever happened to her? We should get back in contact with that family.”

“You know, I think you’re right about that honey. We should invite them over for dinner some time, wouldn’t that be nice, Kaito?” The hero’s smile that constantly adorns Momota’s face begins to fall.

“Sure, sure. That sounds like it’d be- nice. Might not, ah, be a bad idea.” Kokichi grits his teeth; he’s starting to understand why Momota was desperate enough to enlist him for help.

“Oh, that does sound fun! You wouldn’t mind if I came along, would you?” Kaito gives him a look of surprise, but quickly nods along.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’d love to meet Ouma!” Kaito wraps an arm around Kokichi and pulls him in to his side, ignoring the light “oof” Kokichi lets out when he does so. “Doesn’t she have a younger brother, too? Ouma’s really good with kids!”

Kokichi raises an eyebrow at the other boy, craning his head up at him; the only time Momota might have seen him around children was when the whole class had paid a visit to Harukawa’s orphanage to leave gifts. He hadn’t thought that Momota had been paying attention to him at the time, but he also doesn’t look like he’s lying right now.

Momota’s grandmother gets up to make more tea that Kokichi won’t drink. “Ah, I don’t know if that’s a good idea, dear. Besides, who knows how long you two will be dating?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Gramma.” Kokichi wants to scream; he has never, in his life, seen Momota get so demoralized so quickly. It’s not right; Momota Kaito may be an idiot and a nuisance, but there’s a certain recklessness to him that’s not meant to be extinguished like this.

Kokichi tries to convince himself that the only reason he thinks this is because he’s concerned that a depressed Momota would make a terrible rival.

“I don’t know, I have a feeling that this is gonna last! After all, we’re pretty happy like this, remember?” Kokichi tries to subtly elbow Momota and get him to agree with his statement, but the other boy’s grip just loosens as his eyes turn towards the floor.

“Oh!” Kokichi bounds out of his chair; he’s had enough of this. “Speaking of remembering, I’d forgotten; I have a very important appointment to get to, and Momota-kun promised he’d accompany me! I’ll have to come back another time!”

“Oh, already? Well, it was nice to meet you, dear. We’ll see you again soon, Kaito.” Kokichi barely gives Kaito time to reply before he’s dragging him out the door and towards the train station.

“Dude, why’d you leave so quickly, that was kinda rude-”

“Momota-chan,” Kokichi cuts him off immediately, “I need to ask you a question, and you need to answer me honestly.

Kaito gives him a puzzled look. “Uh, okay? What is it?”

“You do know that you’re gay, right?”

“Wha- that’s the whole fucking reason I asked you to do this, of course I know that-”

“That’s not what I meant. You know that you can be gay regardless of what your grandparents expect from you, regardless of whatever ridiculous persona you’ve built up around yourself, right? You can be the Luminary of the Stars and you can be a hero or whatever it is you like to call yourself and you can be gay. Do you understand that?” Momota shifts in place and swallows nervously. He can’t seem to meet Kokichi’s eyes.

“Of course I understand that. I just- I just wanted to prove to my grandparents that it was, y’know, real-”

“Prove to your grandparents? Or to yourself?” Momota clenches his fists.

“Why do you care so much? What the fuck does it matter to you?” Kokichi just rolls his eyes in response.

“Because I hate liars; especially people that lie to themselves. And, of course, because I can’t have a rival that’s unsure of himself; where’s the fun in that?” Kaito scoffs.

“Okay, so I’m gay, or whatever.” He takes a deep breath in, and appears to properly mull over Kokichi’s words. “I’m gay. And I’m still gonna make it to the stars and I’m still a hero and I don’t gotta prove that to anyone, I’m just gonna go out there and do it in the same way that I always have.”

Kokichi watches as some of the tension drains out of Kaito’s body. “Nothing’s really changed, has it? It’s okay to- to live like this,” he asks.

“Yup! And believe me, you’re still the same exact idiot you were before; I can guarantee Saihara-chan and Harumaki-chan would agree with me there!” Kaito smiles, and Kokichi pretends that the sight of it doesn’t affect him in the slightest.

“So, you think I should try comin’ out to them next?” Kokichi nods, and Kaito seems to consider something for a few moments.

“Hey, Ouma? Do you know why I asked you to be the one to help me out with this?”

“Hmm, is it because I’m the best liar you know? Or was it just because I’m so unbearably cute-”

“Yeah.” Kokichi blinks.

“What?”

“Well, uh, yes to both of those things, I guess.” Kaito brings a hand behind his head self-consciously. “When I was a little kid, I would always talk about how I wanted a rival that I could work against that would push me to pursue my goals. That ended up being you, y’know? The chases and the arguments and stuff- I don’t know when I started finding them fun, but I do. You’re kind of an asshole but when you get like this… I know you’re a good person, too.”

Kokichi just continues blinking up at the other boy, his mouth agape. “Um, can we go back to the me being cute bit, because I could’ve sworn you just admitted that-”

Kaito looks torn for just a second more, before he finally blurts out “Do you wanna go on a date with me? Like, for real? There’s a place nearby that sells milkshakes and-”

“Sure!” Kokichi’s reply comes out louder than he meant it too.

“Yeah?” Kaito gently grabs onto one of Kokichi’s hands, his smile growing in size.

Kokichi clears his throat. “Well, I can’t say that I don’t also find annoying you enjoyable from time to time! I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have more time to do that. But there is one caveat before you can date me, Momota-chan.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

Kokichi slips his hand out of Momota’s and takes off in a run towards the train station, the other boy remaining still for only a moment before he’s hot on Kokichi’s heels, coat flapping behind him and a determined glint in his eyes as he realizes that even with all the change in his life, this is one constant he can always rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated!!


End file.
